Blood Ties
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: I didn't want to believe that the supernatural existed, but it did. And it was then that I truly learned the meaning of fear. (Vampire!Russia x Human!Canada)
1. An Interesting Night

**I don't know why I do this to myself...I have too many stories to write up and continue...Why do I write more? ;o;  
I forgot to edit this before I uploaded it, I was supposed to tweak a few things lol. Thank you, Guest, for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

 **I have to go and tweak my other stories now... I have a chapter that's done, it just needs to be fixed here and there. ^^'**

* * *

It was raining hard outside; the rain beat down on the window as if trying to break in. I watched it pour, wondering if everyone was at home, watching the rain as I was or if someone was stuck outside in the pouring rain, getting soaked. I sighed and sipped my tea, moving some hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. I quite liked the rain; I found it to be relaxing and romantic. I think I got that from my father, Arthur Kirkland. He loved the rain as much as he loved tea. Speaking of which, the man just walked into the room, soaking wet and an annoyed look on his face. I didn't even hear him come in, perhaps I was more lost in my own thoughts than I had realized.

"Matthew, have you eaten yet? Why are you still up? It's late, you should be in bed, and you have class tomorrow." Arthur removed his soaking coat and draped it on the coat rack, placing his shoes next to the rack. "Oh, bother. Can you fetch me some newspaper? The bloody coat is going to soak the floor." I nodded and placed my cup on the table in front of me. Slipping from the couch and around the table, I made my way to the kitchen and took the newspaper from that morning off the counter. Separating the sheets of paper, I handed them to my father and he placed them under the coat, letting them soak up the water. Once done, I placed what was left of the newspaper on the table and slipped back onto the couch. "Thank you, Matthew. Hurry up and finish your tea then to bed with you. I will be working in the study; please do not bother me unless it is of the utmost importance."

I watched him retreat into his study and looked down into my cup. He was always working nowadays, I never saw him much anymore. The days that I did get to spend time with him; my brother would hog all the attention. My brother, Alfred F. Jones, and my father never got along well. They were always arguing and bickering about something but yet they were always together. They were inseparable and it made me sick, I was jealous. As you've noticed, neither me nor my brother have out fathers last name. We aren't really his sons, but after our parents died, he took us in and raised us as his own. So, he's like a father to us. But somedays I feel he is more Alfred's father, and I am just an outcast, someone who doesn't belong here.

My brother and I are almost like twins, yet we are not. I'm often mistaken for him and punished for his mistakes. Of course, sometimes they realize their mistake but sometimes they don't and that hurts. I am my own person but I feel like I'm nothing but a shadow of my brother, destined to be forgotten in time. I sighed and laid my head back on the couch, closing my tired eyes. Where was my brother now? Had he gotten caught in the rain? Arthur is right, I should go to bed but I can't stop thinking, even if my thoughts are all over the place. My tea's gone cold now, I realized as I placed it on the table in front of me.

My head spun to the side when I heard a loud bang. The front door opened, so that must be my brother. Arthur is going to yell at him again for getting water all over the floor. "Alfred, what are you doing? You're being loud and father will be angry when he sees you." I stood, frowning and reached for my glasses that sat on the table next to my cup. My eyesight was very poor and after falling down the stairs for the third time, Arthur decided it was time to get me some glasses. They were expensive but they were a necessity. Alfred's eyes were not that bad, but he still needed glasses to see far away or read things really close. There was no response and I sighed in frustration. Did he not hear me? "Alfred…" I stepped away from the couch and walked out the living room, peeking down the hall to the left to the front door. I froze and immediately stepped fully out from the living room, bowing my head slightly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were my brother." The man at the door, dressed in a dark purple coat and red slacks, simply smiled and nodded. He wore a black hat on his head, though took it off and placed it on the rack by Arthur's coat. There was space for a few hats and coats, as well as a place to put your umbrella on it. The man had wavy hair that was blonde, like mine but slightly darker. His eyes were a light blue but shone with fear, anger. I shouldn't have called out like that without checking who it was first. Even if it was my brother, that was not the appropriate action. The man cleared his throat and looked me over, from my head to my toes.

"Where might I find your father? Arthur Kirkland? Is he home? I need to speak with him, immediately." His voice was thick with a French accent, but I could understand him. I spoke quite a bit of French; I thought it was a beautiful language. I never spoke it in the house though, my father hated that. He said the French were disgusting and no son of his would ever dare speak that language. I nodded at the man and took his coat. He was allowed to wait in the living room while I retrieved my father. Before leaving I stopped to ask his name. "Oh, it's Bonnefoi. Francis Bonnefoi."

I heard that name before, I swear I have. I went down the other door in the living room, down the long hall and knocked on the last door at the end. The words ' _ARTHUR KIRKLAND'_ were written in bold, black letters on a gold plaque. Under his name was the word ' _STUDY_ ''. I hesitated before knocking three times. This was important, right? I couldn't tell Mr. Bonnefoi to simply leave, now could I? I jumped when I heard the door suddenly yank open to a very frustrated looking Arthur. "This had better be important, Matthew. I am incredibly busy so state your business quickly." His demanding tone frightened me a bit, which is surprising since that's the only tone he ever really uses with me anymore. I should be used to it by now.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, father but there's a man here to see you. He said—" My father stepped out, shutting the door behind him and crossed his arms angrily. I knew I was going to be yelled at but I just didn't understand. What have I done wrong? "He.." I couldn't seem to finish my sentence, my voice catching in my throat, fear gripping me tight. What if he just ignores my words and yells at me again?

"Speak, Matthew. I do not have time for this. Who is out there? If it's no one important then send them away, I have work to do." My father began to turn and I reached out for his arm, quickly grabbing it. I know he would be upset but I needed to tell him Mr. Bonnefoi was here.

"Wait! I-It's Mr. B-Bonnefoi. He's here to speak with you…" I let out a small sigh when I finally got the words out. Please don't yell at me, I pleaded silently. "I'm sorry for taking time away from your work…" I didn't meet his eyes, instead looked desperately for something interesting on the floor. I could feel my father's glare and flinched when he huffed, sighing. Without a word, he stormed into the living room and my eyes followed as he went. At least I didn't get yelled at.

I crept slowly near the end of the hall, just outside the living room and watched. My father was standing in front of him, his finger in the man's face. Mr. Bonnefoi looked completely unfazed, staring seemingly annoyed at my father. Just what was going on? "Why are you here, Francis? You were told not to come here anymore." Francis sighed and shook his head, sitting down on the couch. My father eyed him and crossed his arms angrily.

"Arthur, do you remember the one I told you about a few months back? Well, I've just heard word that he is arriving in this town soon. They are trying to intercept him before he gets here, but I won't know if it was a success until tomorrow. If not, then take this as a warning. The towns guard will be notified and the town will have a curfew until the creature is caught. You must talk to your sons, Arthur." Francis stood and my father shook his head, waving his hands.

He was still angry, not frightened or worried. What creature did this man speak of? Was it something like he read in books, like a fairy or a troll? Did they even exist? He could have been talking about a serial killer or something. I tried not to give my position away as I leaned, listening. So far they've yet to notice me but I'm sure they soon will and father will yell at me. But I just can't help but listen in. "I won't! I refuse to believe some bloodsucker is coming to this town to have a feast. No, those are only in stories. They do not exist and I will not feed my children such shameful lies. No, get out. And don't ever come back." My father ushered him to the door and handed him his coat and hat. He didn't come with an umbrella, and I sort of felt bad for him because the rain didn't lessen at all from earlier tonight.

Francis sighed as he put on his coat and hat, shaking his head at my father. "You know, Arthur, one day you will wish you heeded my words." He opened the door and looked back. "When you're standing over your sons dead bodies." My father glared, narrowing his eyes and stepping oh-so-close to Francis.

"Is that a threat, you bloody frog? I ought to call the police on you for harassment, you wanker. Get off my porch and never come back!" My father slammed the door shut after Francis left and I ran down the hall, as quietly as I could, to my room. I gently shut the door and sat on my bed. What was that all about? Who was that man? I swear I've seen him before but I can't remember. And what was that about some creature? Was he going to kill us? Was my father in some sort of debt situation or something? Was it a mob thing? My father wasn't into gangs and all that, was he? No, that wasn't it. I had so many questions, yet I could ask none of them.

* * *

I listened for my father's footsteps as I lay on my bed but I heard nothing. Did he see me running? I hope not. Where was Alfred? He should have been home by now. He went out to hang with a few of his friends but he hasn't returned yet and it's almost ten. What if that creature got Alfred and he's hurt somewhere or worse? I shook my head and sat up, rubbing my thighs slowly. I was nervous, and scared but I couldn't let myself think such silly things. I didn't know what was fully going on, I can't immediately jump to conclusions. Surely, he would be back soon and everything would be okay.

I took off my glasses and put them on my nightstand, standing to change my clothes. I changed out of my day clothes and into my nightwear. It was a simple pajama top and pajama bottoms. They were dark blue with light blue stripes, and the pants were a little long on me. After putting my clothes away, I changed the lights from the ceiling light to the lamp near my bedside, making the room dark with only a little bit of light near my bedside. I lay down and pulled the covers to my chin. Tomorrow I would wake and Alfred would be home, Arthur would be working in his study as usual and things would be as normal as could be.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this! I hope this is a bit better... .3. If not, I'll try and fix it up again so that it is a bit better. v3v**

 **The next chapter of AFOA will be out soon, and then HNE (Highschool never ends) should be following soon after. Uhh...Oh! And then HetaFear. Probably not in that order but...I mean, AFOA will be updated first but HNE and HF might be switched or something. Hmm, I'll Be Your Geek If You'll Be My Nerd will also be updated at some point. .3.**

 **So...  
1)AFOA  
2)HNE  
3)HF  
4)IBYGIYBMN (let's not abbreviate that again xD)**


	2. An Update

**Ey...**

 **I know I've been gone a super long time..**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **I've just been having really bad writer's block.**

 **I have lots of ideas bouncing around in my head but they don't come together the way I want them to. I just can't figure it out. Plus, a lot of shit has been going on in my personal life...**

 **I don't wanna bum you guys out or anything so I won't go into details.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, I hope it's soon but... If not then you know why. I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **I appreciate your patience. And I know I say it all the time, but thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. For the favorites and the follows. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my stories. Or even if not, even if I get a review that's criticism or something, I'd be thankful for that. I love knowing how to improve and get better so that I can please you guys better (does that sound weird?).**

 **I'm not really good with sappy stuff.. But just know that you guys make me so happy. I am so thankful for all of you.**

 **I'll see you again sometime. Bye for now, guys.**

 **Love you.**


	3. Another Update!

**Hey, everyone!**

 **It's been a long while, but I think I'll be back for a while now! Things are still pretty crazy and I am still busy off and on but... I think, I hope, that I'll be here for a little while uwu**

 **I wanna get some more chapters posted soon, because I know you guys have been waiting a really long time! So, it is good to see everyone again (or actually, I can't really** ** _see_** **you but y'know-) and thank you all for waiting patiently uwu**

 **I'm glad to be back, honestly. Writing fanfics-stories in general-is super fun and its... I love doing it. I get to create characters and create my own world and I can put so much creativity and imagination into it. Or if its a fanfic, I can still do all of that save for the creating characters part. I can still put those characters into any world that I want, really and create my own story. I'm not so good at explaining what I mean, but what I'm trying to say is that it's basically my life, these writings.**

 **Its not something I want to really make a job out of, though. I like doing it just for fun, just as a hobby for now. Maybe some day, I'll get a book published or something lmao idk**

 **But for now, its just for me and for my lovely internet readers uwu**

 **Gah.**

 **I don't know how that went from 'I'm back' to 'I really love writing' lmao**

 **I hope I didn't just bore you guys;;**

 **I think I'll stop talking here. I am really glad to be back, I missed you guys and I hope you missed me a little too ;9 I will try and get these new chapters posted soon and I hope you guys will love them. Until then...**

 **See ya around!~**

 **uwu**


End file.
